Spoiler
by I Dance The Merengue
Summary: Stephanie Brown has been on the team for over a month, and Nightwing was already regretting letting her join.


**A/N**- This does not follow the Young Justice Invasion storyline, because I said so; plus in my story the cave will be safe and sound. Any who read and review telling me if you hate, love, and/or will tolerate this story's future.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing

She had been on this team over a month, and Nightwing was regretting every minute of her stay. He should have listened to Barbara, she was right (always is), when she said he just put her on the team to spite Bruce. It's not like she was like this when she was offered the position, was she?

He looked at her bloodied and battered figure, with a huge grin on her face. She probably was.

"You blew up the entire warehouse, endangering your team's well fare, and almost killed yourself in the process, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Stephanie smiled. "You could've just said thank you."

Nightwing glared. It could've rivaled Batman's, yet Stephanie did not budge, she was used to the glare by now. "Thank you? For compromising the well fare of the team, you, and the mission?"

"No one was hurt other than a few bumps and bruises. Plus, my quick thinking was the entire reason Scarecrow's new drug wasn't going to hit the market.", she smirked. He really should have thought her placement on the team more thoroughly.

"That's not the poi-"

"Look, Nightwing, go big or go home. No one was hurt, the day was saved, yada yada yada, I'm going to take a much needed shower.", and she left, smirking once again when she heard Nightwing's exasperated groan of frustration. What could she say? She had that kind of effect on men.

After a long shower and a quick change she found herself flipping through channels, sitting in the middle of the couch, in between Cassie and Jaime.

"How'd the talk go, chica?", Jaime asked.

Stephanie shrugged. "You know the usual.", she replied flipping through the cheesy soap operas.

"It's funny how you've only been here a month and you already have a usual talk with Nightwing.", Cassie joked.

"Yeah? Well he needs to stop getting his spandex in a wad. Everything turned out fine."

"You did make an entire warehouse explode-", Jaime started.

"And, you forgot to get a sample, so we could research the drug-", Cassie said.

"And, you could've died-"

"And-"

"Ok, I get it. I screwed up. God, some friends you two are.", Stephanie said finally settling on some law and order show.

Jaime rolled his eyes. "We didn't say you messed up-"

"-you just forgot some stuff. No biggie." Cassie said throwing an arm around her friend. "Now, I'm going to make something to eat. You two want anything?"

Jaime got up. "I'll go with you.", he said a little too eagerly.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "No thanks. I'll just stay here and watch some some cops and lawyers, kick crime's ass." She said, before looking to see that the two had already vanished. They were totally going to date. It was obvious, except maybe for them, but it was going to happen.

"Are you ok? I heard you had a tough mission." A voice said, causing Stephanie to jump.

"Damn it Rob, I hate when you do that ninja sneak thing.", she said putting a hand to her heart feeling the beats flutter a mile a minute. She was almost positive the accelerated beats were caused by the scare and not the boy.

Robin took a seat next to her on the couch. He began examining her in detail, and she could almost feel his eyes squinting through his glasses. "Are you ok?", he repeated.

"Other than the heart attack you just gave me and a few scratches I'm fine.", she said staring back at the boy wonder.

They both sat there staring intently at one another. Anytime one of them came back from a particularly rough mission, they tended to gravitate towards the other. They had to make sure the other was ok. Though if Robin was hurt he'd never show it, and Stephanie was way to stubborn to let a thing like injuries stop her from doing... well anything really.

The silence between the two during this, whatever thing, was always comforting, and when it got too comfortable something was bound to ruin it.

"Hey guys, whatcha doin?" Batgirl asked forcing herself in the middle of the two.

Stephanie stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Ruining the moment like fucking clockwork.

Robin had secured a blush on his cheeks as Batgirl manipulated the two to somehow end up on the opposite ends of the couch. It normally was a member of the bat-clan that decided to pop up out of nowhere; though it was what they were known for, and there random appearances had become more apparent since Robin and Stephanie had become... comfortable with each other. The bat family's overbearing protection of Robin was comical, to say the least.

"Hey BG, I was just making sure Steph was ok.", Tim said trying to calm down his blush.

"Don't you have patrol tonight, Robin?", Batgirl asked sternly, like a teacher asking for a late assignment.

"Yeah I guess, I should go.", he said rising from the couch. "I'm glad you're ok, Steph", and then he zeta'd away leaving Batgirl and Stephanie alone.

It was no secret the older members of the bat family had there "worries" about her, however if Stephanie Brown cared how other people viewed her she would be in juvie by now.

"You two seemed cozy.", Batgirl prodded. To anyone else it would seem like a simple statement, but Stephanie knew that Batgirl just wanted to make sure Robin and her weren't something.

"Am I not allowed to befriend someone from the elusive bat-clan?", Stephanie countered. It may have come off a little more snarky than she wanted, but Robin and her's whateverness wasn't something she was about to share with his surrogate sister.

Batgirl didn't answer and the two sat on the couch watching the television.


End file.
